


What they can see but don't know.

by AntonioGT32



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonioGT32/pseuds/AntonioGT32
Summary: Roger wonders after another Rafael Nadal mention if people somehow suspected what they had tried so hard to hide.





	1. Perks of being a Laureus Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Sex with plot.

Roger couldn't believe he had won the award for a fifth time, the Oscars of sports as they call it. He again won the prestigious Laureus award. He knew what he had accomplished in 2017, at 35/36 years old; returning from a 6 month lay off due to his knee injury was remarkable even by the often dizzying standards of his career. Still, to beat all these other great athletes was the icing on the cake that not even he realized he was waiting for. It truly completed the comeback.  
As he was making his way to the stage to collect his trophy, with his media smile as Rafa liked to call it pasted on, just enough warm and inviting but not too much teeth easy to replicate in a second, he repeated his mantra "Don't mention Rafa, don't mention Rafa". Tonight he was adamant he was not going to and win the ongoing bet they had and the prize that would follow.  
Night Before Award Show: (Roger and Rafa on Facetime)  
“So what are you gonna wear Rogi?” “Babe you should know the only thing I ever wear to these things…” {interrupting Roger} “Si si a black tuxedo and a black bowtie. Boorring.”  
Rogers smiles seeing Rafa’s exaggerated eye roll. He decides to wipe the smirk off of his face.  
“Well I was planning on going commando underneath if that’s exciting enough for you. Or possibly wearing that red mesh thong you got me for my 30th birthday. You remember? It is the one you like to take off me and smell since it always seems to rub all right places between my ass cheeks…” he trailed off.  
“You wouldn’t dare” Rafa growls more than actually says.  
Roger notices the dilated pupils of Rafa, his tongue outside of his mouth, his suddenly heavy breathing and swallows himself. Suddenly feeling the tightness of his jeans.  
“Wouldn’t I?” he squeaks suddenly unsure in the face of Rafa’s clear and present lust.  
Rafa suddenly looks away and replies “Lets make a bet”. “If you actually go commando and you don’t mention my name once in your acceptance speech, I will be your good little Spanish slave for a whole week.” “If you don’t do both things you gonna be my good little swiss houseboy for as long as I like”. “Vale?”  
Roger turned beat red when Rafa turned back to him and the full implications of this bet weighed on him and caused his cock to harden to steel. Without thinking as is usually the case when he is faced with a horny Rafa, he agrees. He didn’t even jokingly mention that he had to beat 5 other people first because they like the rest of the world knew his victory was assured. Not that he was an arrogant sort despite the occasional barb to the contrary its just he was back to being the King of all Sport. The sporting media and every sports writer, outlet and journalist knew it. A vote against him would be blasphemy.  
“Good” Rafa replies looking at Roger’s pants. “I will be watching” as he unceremoniously signs off causing Roger to curse. Since he and Rafa started their thing nearly 10 years ago and he got married there has hardly been occasion where he has had to relieve himself without some assistance.  
Fine he thought to himself “If Rafa was gonna leave me to help myself I am gonna make sure that nothing will stop me from winning this Bet.”  
Awards Ceremony:  
Accepting his trophy, he smiled through the tears caught up in an emotion that he had not felt in so long he could no longer describe it. He didn’t even realise that he had lost the bet until he was backstage and his speech was being replayed. “Oh shit” he thought and he was doing so well too. He got through nearly the entire ceremony with nothing under his tux and staved off dozens of erections to lose it all at the last minute.  
A fleeting hope that maybe Rafa hadn’t noticed crossed his mind but even he was not that delusional. He knew Rafa saw he could feel it in every fibre of his being. He could feel Rafa’s lustfilled stare running all over his body. Hear his thoughts about all the things he was gonna do to Roger.  
Roger left the ceremony around 2am after chatting it up a bit with a few of the other athletes from around the Globe. Many of them he talked to occasionally being the global star he was he had a wide range of contacts.  
As he made his way to his hotel door, he saw an envelope stuck to it with a note inside; his hands shook as he opened it ‘’Your room has been cleaned. Your bags have been packed and are waiting in the car downstairs. You have already been checked out. Your next envelope will be waiting on the Plane”. Plain and simple no signature or identifying feature, not that he needed to be told who it was that had sent the note.  
He was so caught up in the note and its implications that he didn’t even notice the 2 men approaching him until they had called his name and asked him to please follow them to the car that was waiting downstairs. On closer inspection he recognised them both as two of Rafa’s staff for his home in Mallorca. Caught off guard he wanted to ask what and how they got there but the stern looks on their faces dissuaded him from doing such.  
Twenty minutes later he was sitting in Rafa’s “fun” jet as he liked to call it. The normally financially fiscal Spaniard had bought the Plane on a whim and tricked it out with everything he could imagine including a full bedroom and bath with a king size bed. A bed they often made very good use of when on the Plane. Rafa’s other jet was used solely for his travels around the world for tennis and often carried his entire team as well.  
He wasn’t even sure when he fell asleep but was awoken by Rafa’s assitant Raul, who before this crazed caper he was now on, usually had quite pleasant and laugh filled conversations with him.  
When the Plane landed he could tell he was in Mallorca, having been many times and twice already for the year. He saw Rafa’s black Kia parked but didn’t recognise the person behind the wheel which again threw him as Rafa did not have a personal chaffeaur.  
Less than 10 minutes later all of his belongings were loaded into the car by Raul who indicated that he would be taking another car. Roger approached the vehicle with some trepidation at having to interact with the stranger. The moment he pulled the door though his fear melted away as he saw the smiling and sun soaked skin of the Love of his life.  
Rafa smiled back and pulled him in before giving him a very deep kiss with lots of tongue. Roger moaned and groaned into the kiss. It had been 4 days since he and Rafa last had sex and that was way too long. He needed the Spaniard like he needed air. He needed to feel his full rock hard nine inches inside of his body pounding away with abandon. Roger remembered the last time they were together. Hours before the final he had spent a significant amount of time on his back with his legs wrapped around Rafa’s back. Clawing away at Rafa as he fucked him into the mattress. Roger came three times that night without touching himself and if he didn’t have the final the next days the look Rafa gave him would have made it four.  
It always made his laugh to think that many people saw him as the “leader” between them. If they only knew the things that Rafa could convince him to do. If they only knew that Rafa was also a beast in the bedroom and not just on the Court. If they only knew that Rafa liked lots and lots of sex and they often went 4 times a day fucking before he was even a little satisfied. That he liked to talk dirty and enjoyed porn playing in the back as he tried to match his own fucking to the movie.  
Eventually Rafa pulled away and simply said “Hi”. Still high on endorphins Roger could only smile. Eventually he came out of his stupor and asked “What are we doing I have a tournament in a few days”. “I know”. Roger knew that was all he would get so he leaned back in the seat and enjoyed the ride, hoping he would be in position to play at Indian Wells as the look in Rafa’s eyes said he had lots of very active and physical plans for Roger’s body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they see?

Rafael looked out of the corner of his eye at Roger who was fast asleep with his head leaning against the car window. Looking at Roger made his heart smile in a way no one had ever been able to make happen before. Not Xisca, not anyone. 

Roger being in Mallorca meant more to Rafa than he could put into words. More than he could ever tell Roger. Yes this visit would be probably visit number 30 since they started this whatever it was between them but each time was like Roger reaffirming his commitment and there was nothing Rafa loved more than certainty. Even in the face of the uncontrollable, Rafa likeed to be certain of his uncertainty. But what were they doing? Fucking? Loving? Dating? Friends with benefits? Despite all the declarations of love for each other, they had never defined what they were doing. Having tons of wild sweaty sex? Check. Spending hours talking about everything and nothing? Check. Sharing gifts, visiting each others countries, getting to know each other families? Check, check and check. Yet Rafa couldn't define what they had no matter how much he was dying too. No matter how much this uncertainty in the face of all the other certainty about Roger was killing him. This was the one and only thing that he would allow Roger to take charge of in their "thing".

Thinking about their whatever made Rafa smile for a totally different reason. Eventually he would tell Roger the real reason he made the bet. That he had intended to somehow bring Roger to Mallorca and despite all appearances to the contrary Rafa didn't only bring Roger to Mallorca because he lost. The bet was a stroke of luck and the vehicle for Rafa's plans.Roger was here for very different reasons and Rafa had a week to make it all happen before he had to send Roger back.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise when he had arrived at the house. Pulling into the large driveway and in front the door he turned off the engine. For a few minutes he again watched Roger, hating to wake him but being mindful of every second they were wasting.

He leaned over and whispered in Roger's ear to wake up, for a second thinking better of it in case Roger jumped up and headbutted him, the thought of which made him giggle quite girlishly before he caught himself. Realizing it was not working he leaned farther over and kissed Roger awake, stealing what little breath Roger had but it did the trick. Roger's eye's opened quickly but he then shut them back from the sunlight coming into the vehicle.

"Babe" he moaned "Don't do that, you know it stops me from breathing."

"Lo Siento" Rafa said but with a smirk that said he wasn't in the least bit sorry.

"Lo siento must lose its meaning if its the hundredth time for the same thing..." Roger trailed off when he noticed that they were not a Rafa's house.

At first he thought maybe he was still with a blurry mind from his nap, but no, on closer inspection he knew it wasn't any of Rafa's 3 houses in Mallorca. Roger knew these houses in a way that even Rafa's family didn't since he spent so much time between the 3 of them and even has a key. On a few occasions whilst in Spain for some event or the other even if Rafa is else where he would stay at one of the houses. Generally only for a night maybe 2 because being in Rafa's house without his laughter and his presence was torture. Not to mention all Roger can see when he is in one of them is all the surfaces they have sex on. Outside of pornography the average person really shouldn't know what its like to be fucked bareback up against an oven, a column in a house, the outer door facing the street, the back door facing the ocean, the lawn in both the front and back yard and up against a car door at 6am in the morning in the middle of the drive way. Roger knew exactly what that was all like though. So much that he had lost count years ago as to the number.

He turned to Rafa but in his stupor the Spaniard had already finished unloading the car and was walking up the front steps. Walking behind him Roger took in the house in the light. It was magnificent even by the high standards fame and fortune had brought them both. It looked like a Palace from Asia  centuries ago but somehow didn't feel dated.

The lack of knowledge was killing him and anyone who met him for a second knew that he despised not knowing ,eventually he said " Raf babe I love you and your nine inches but if you have come to this strange place to hide my body where no one can find it, I will leave right now" hoping he tone was more serious and less flirty longing as being in Rafa's presence for an extended period usually did to it.

Rafale Nadal Parera ,then, with all the seriousness and formality of the Pope declared " As someone who constantly has my dick reaching into the farthest parts of his body, you should know its really closer to 10 especially with the girth and the hook." "Secondly if I was gonna kill you I would choke you with my  **10** inches whilst you are blowing me and then push you into the lake at the summer house since every year the rains flood it and wash away what ever was in it" "Thirdly if you would come in I am sure you would understand what's happening".

Roger knew he should be offended, or scared since Rafa didn't even turn around to acknowledge him as he said this. He was too busy juggling keys and bags. But as Rafa's tone caused his mouth to go dry and his pants to tighten, all Roger could think of was how Rafa's behaviour really made him want to find out how being barebacked against a car in a driveway at 1pm felt like for what he was sure was time number 100.

He was broken from his fantasy by the sound of the door banging against the wall and looked up to see Rafa staring at him expectantly. Blowing out a breath he made his way up the stairs and through the doors, stopping short of going beyond the opening.

"Jesus Rafa where are we"!? 

 

 


	3. Seeing is believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa pulls out all the stops...

Roger sat in the over stuffed leather seat of his Jet on his way to the Indian Wells Tournament. Head leaning on the headrest, thoughts so far away he didn't even hear when the hostess approached and advised him to fasten his seat belt. He sighed for what felt like the 200 hundredth time since he left his hotel and and got on his plane.

He was weary and it had nothing to do with having to defend yet another title at the ripe old age of 36 but everything to do with one Rafael Nadal and the fight to end all fights they had mere hours ago. Thinking about it made Roger feel bone deep sadness.

He knew he must be scaring his staff who were accustomed to him being upbeat, talkative and jovial especially as his tennis life was back to its staggeringly high levels. But as much as he tried, he didn't even have the energy to pretend with them. The looks he was constantly getting though were starting to irritate him to the point where he wished he had followed his mind and made them catch a commercial flight so he could be alone on the plane. Despite some accounts to the contrary however, he was not a monster. Instead he turned away from them and prepared to take the long flight to America where he could hopefully put the row with Rafa out of his mind.

Although his mind was racing, his body was on the edge of collapse. The cumulative effect of not sleeping a single wink in 24 hours, the energy the fight with Rafa took, not to mention the copious amount of sweaty athletic sex they had the entire week before the fight. Thinking about sex with Rafa which usually brought a smile to his face and a tightness to his pants only brought the current state of their relationship if he could even call it that any more into stark realization. Were he and Rafa truly over? If they were he had no one to blame but himself as he was the one to utter the dreaded words. Before he could stop himself a few tears slipped from his eyes and he had to fiercely swallow the sobs that followed. He knew he would never be able to sleep like this so he unfastened his seat belt ignoring the protests of the hostess and rushed to the "chill" room he had put in a few years back. It was not the biggest room but it had a bed barely big enough for a person of his size let alone two even though he and Rafa made quite the use of it, with Rafa balls deep inside him, his back pressed against the door and his feet touching both ends of the room. It had a small bathroom with a shower to the left behind a privacy screen, a flat screen tv and a few other amenities. 

When Rafa was not with him he hardly used it unless he really needed to be alone like now. When he got into the room he locked the door, a feature he only installed after the boys were born and constantly barging in on him and his secret sexy Rafa facetime. He pulled the tiny drawer next to the bed head and quickly swallowed dried two extra strength sleeping pills and laid down on the freshly made bed. Despite that,the previously fool proof sleeping pills did not work and his mind would not shut down. He kept thinking about Rafa and their week starting with him walking though the door of the house.

Flashback to a week ago-

Roger Federer had experienced and seen many things in his life since he became the face of global tennis in 2003. He had lunch with Royalty. Met the pope. Played tennis on Sky scrapers. Driven expensive cars. Eaten in expensive restaurants and seen opulence that would make the Sultan of Brunei blush.

But despite all that he was utterly speechless when he walked though the door. While he can't specifically say what he was expecting, he can say he wasn't expecting to see pictures of himself and Rafa in frames everywhere he turned like some sort of shrine to their coupledom. Due to his marriage and who they were a hend Rafa didn't get to do too many couply things and thus there were very few pics of them together in a couply way. But as Roger looked around the house he could see each and every time they were able to be together in that way, framed in clearly expensive frames and blown up many times to fit large spaces.

As he looked to the left wall in the foyer there was pic of them kissing whilst under the Eiffel Tower at night after Rafa had organised a private tour which also turned into the 3rd time he had sex on a boat but he digressed. Right across from that picture was a picture of the hotel in the Dominican Republic from their 2015 trip where they spent two full weeks tiring each other out in every way possible but most importantly being able to hold hands and go out together with little fear. Pictures of them dancing the night away. Of them eating at restaurants mostly in the Domincan Republic but a few other places were spread all over the house as far as he could tell.

Again lost in his stupor he looked up to get an explanation from his boyfriend. He had never seem these pictures like this before not even in Rafa's other homes. He bent down to take off his shoes only to with utter confusion see a shoe rack to the side with Rafa's shoes many of which he bought and his shoes some of which he didnt bring on this trip with him as far as he remembered. There was also a key holder nailed into the Wall with hooks that had both his name and Rafa's.

Before he completely lost his mind he moved quickly into the house in search of Rafa forgetting the door open behind him. After some butting around, doubling back, shouts and curses he finally found Rafa exactly where he expected he would be, taking off his clothes clearly deciding that they would unpack later if the suitcases discarded in the middle of the living room was anything to go by.

Momentarily distracted by Rafa's naked body as he had apparently decided to skinny dipping, Roger forgot what he wanted Rafa for until he heard the question, "Well what do you think of our home?". The stress on "our" not lost on Roger.

He however could only respond "The fuck Rafa?", to which the ever insatiable Mr. Nadal stated with his patented dazzling smile " Well come over to me then so we can get to "the fuck"."

Deciding that as much as he wanted nothing more than to spend the next hour or so with his legs wrapped around Rafa as he fucked him on every surface they could find, he needed answers.

So he caught his breath and closed his eyes and said "Raf please explain?" hoping he didn't sound as whiny to Rafa as he did to his own ears.

For a while there was a pregnant pause between them as Rafa didnt say anything. After what seemed like an eternity to Roger, he could hear splashing as Rafa got out of the pool. Dick steel hard. Entire body glistening with wetness and Roger knew like he never knew before, that they were gonna fuck. No not have sex. No not make love as they did sometimes. They. were. going. to. fuck. It wasn't that Rafa said or moved in a particular way. It wasn't that his eyes were more lustful than normal. Roger couldn't tell you with a gun to his head how he knew with the sureness that he knew he could sell out stadiums that he and Rafael Nadal were not going to see daylight until the next day. That he was going to spend the balance of his day with every rock hard inch of Rafael Nadal inside of his body and this he was going to enjoy every second of it. But he knew.

His suspicions were confirmed when Rafa took his hand and said "Later." as he dragged him along behind him to what Roger knew would be a bedroom. He wanted to protest fiercely, he really did, but in charge Rafa made him so hot and bothered he couldn't breathe let alone demand anything that wasn't " Fuck me baby" or " Come inside me please". Resigning himself to his enjoyable fate he went along hoping that after he could remember what he wanted to ask to begin with.


	4. Show me what you want me to know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the first of many sexual escapades of Fedal, if that offends you or any of the following you should stop reading now and wait for the next chapter.
> 
> -Anal -Fingering  
> -Rimming - vulgar language/dirty talk  
> -Kissing  
> -Bareback  
> -Blowjobs

Roger liked sex. No scratch that, Roger fucking loved fucking.

He loved everything about it. The sweat, the heat, the sounds, the smells.

Roger loved Rafa more than he could describe but even he will admit that one of the biggest initial draws to Rafa was the possibility of lots of sex. Rafa has never disappointed. Being a young, strapping male athlete full of energy and testosterone, they had a ton of wild sweaty sex, long passionate love making sessions and rough but oddly satisfying quickies.

As Rafa pulled him along by his hand, naked as the day he was born, still glistening from his dip in the pool, the myriad of things he knew Rafa was going to do with and to him made his breath hitch. As many declarations of love Rafa made in and outside of the bedroom, his "Spanish Bull" spirit generally came out in his most unguarded moments. Those moment usually include sex. He liked Roger to follow his commands. He liked him to scream and scratch and claw from the ecstasy Rafa brought him, when he was balls deep inside Roger, his legs wrapped around Rafa's back, breathing hampered by Rafa's tongue down his throat. Roger loved it too.

Questions of Rafa's reasons for bringing him to this odd house now completely erased from his mind, as he followed him up the long stair case and clearly towards some bedroom as far away from "others" as possible. The thought made him chuckle out loud, causing Rafa to look at him strangely. He waved him off. Rafa truly had no idea how much of a creature of set rules and habits he was. He pretended like he did, but he really didn't. If he did he would realise that he was choosing the farthest bedroom to fuck Roger senseless in because that is what they always did when they were together but around other people made no sense if they were alone.

After many years together Roger and Rafa's team had their coordination down to a sense and an art. However, above all else two rules were to be strictly followed and adhered to at all times.

Rule number 1, Roger and Rafa were not to share a room for at least 2 nights before meeting anyone of the "big 4" at a tournament but most especially each other. This was rule instituted by Uncle Toni and everyone followed it from both teams as though it was a declaration from a King and sometimes it felt like it. Everyone including him was terrified of Uncle Toni and no one except occasionally Mirka dared to challenge him.

Rule number 2 which was more for the team than anyone else, Roger and Rafa's shared room was to be at least 2 rooms sometimes 3 away from everyone else regardless of whether they were in a hotel, or a rented house. This often meant renting big accommodations or lots of rooms. Good thing they were both obscenely rich or they would be broke by now from acoomodation bills.

Roger and Rafa both understood the reasoning even though when it was first raised by the rest of the team he was mortified while Rafa pretended like he couldn't understand English when the non-Spaniards spoke or Spanish when his own team spoke, that is until Toni himself stepped in.

His exact words "Rafa we have no problem with you and Roger fucking *uncle Toni never minced words* but when it happens early in the morning, late on evenings, later at night into the very early morning nearly every single day and its loud, loud ,loud, then we have a problem" Thus, was born the solution of being far away from the rest of the team which was especially great during long tournaments like Grandslams because they got especially wild then from the tension and usually adrenaline of their victories.

However, there was no need for that today in this big house just the two of them, but his poor sexy lover really couldn't help himself with his rigid routines.

Eventually, they got to a massive bedroom at the back of the house, with a double door which was open. Rafa loved open spaces. All the windows and the double French doors leading to the balcony which had a direct view to the ocean was open. He was caught up in the grandeur as it was outfitted with knick knacks he and Rafa gave each other or purchased over the years. The colours were also both their favourite hues. This brought back his confusion momentarily as to Rafa's purpose with this house, he knew it was more than met the eye.

However, before he could dwell on it Rafa turned to him and said his name in that sultry Spanish voice of his that made his eyes fog with lust, his lips dry and his legs fall open.

Rafa came to him and without more words started to undress him, kissing him softly on the lips, on his chest, legs, all over. As he came back up from pulling off his shorts and giving his now rock hard cock a swift lick up the side that caused him to shudder, he picked Roger up and threw him unceremoniously on the bed. Roger was about to pretend to protest at the treatment but when he looked into Rafa's eyes and saw the darken hue of them he suddenly didn't care.

Rafa stalked towards him, all 9 inches sticking out in front him, the tip glistening already from pre-cum, that is how horny he was. He reached the foot of the bed and pulled Roger towards him, and before Roger's full yelp could escape his mouth Rafa's tongue was down his throat. All Roger could think was "finally!".

Rafa moved from Rogers mouth, down his chest, bit his nipples and then swirled in his belly button a little, but Roger knew his destination and it wasn't his cock either.

When he got to Roger's legs he threw them over his shoulders and bent Roger in half. Roger gripped the bed sheets in anticipation but Rafa did nothing for a while. He looked through his legs as best he could but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a tongue swiped across his pucker and he was electrified. Roger hated to admit it since it sounded so taboo *even more so than a married father having a decade's long affair with a man 5 years his junior* but he loved to be rimmed and luckily Rafa loved to rim. Rafa then pushed his tongue inside him as deep as he could and Roger's head exploded. He started panting , his breath leaving his body in harsh puffs but he really couldn't do any better. If people thought Rafa's greatest skill was clay court tennis they really needed him to rim them. Not that he would allow it, people would die before that came to pass but still. Rafa was a beast and the sounds he made caused Roger to be soo extra horny.

A few minutes into making Roger's hole sopping wet Rafa started using his fingers and stretched Roger out, eliciting a few groans from him as his body expanded to accommodate Rafas fingers. He then stopped and Roger knew what was next and truth be told he really couldn't wait. As much as he loved being rimmed and fingered and he really did, there was nothing like having Rafa inside his body, pressing him into a mattress. Well if there was his hands free ejaculations certainly were making a case for it being the best thing since sliced bread.

Rafa stood up to his full height and towered over Roger, hand tugging ever so lightly on his cock keeping it hard. In the early stages of their love life, Roger feared that after putting in so much work into foreplay Rafa would be unable to remain hard for the main event. However, each time Rafa proved him wrong as was usually hard as steel through out, another perk of being so young he guessed.

Rafa beckoned him and Roger knew instantly what he wanted and he was glad to oblige. This was another one of his favourite parts. Rafa often told him if all were his favourite then none were but he couldn't help himself.

He leaned over and in one smooth motion learned from years of practice he took Rafa to the hilt in his mouth. Moaning around his hard cock, causing Rafa to scream out in ecstasy, but Roger hadnt even really begun to pleasure Rafa. He came off Rafa's cock a little, looked him in his eye and started to run his tongue on the under side causing Rafa to shiver. As much as Roger did this for Rafa having Rafa heavy on his tongue pre cum slipping into the back of this throat, made him so horny it caused his hole to pucker in anticipation.

Rafa pulled him off of his cock after a few minutes and caught his breath, Roger laughed as that was usually a sign Rafa was near cumming and thus Roger was even more excellent at blowjobs than tennis. Rafa leaned down and kissed him passionately tasting himself on Roger's tongue. He looked Roger in his face and stated "Enough of all of this, I am ready to fuck". He then proceeded to back Roger up against the head board, push his legs apart after propping his ass up on pillows and pushed into him, careful not to hurt him due to his girth and length. Roger winced a little at the initial entry which was usual in most cases and more so due to Rafa's size. Once he was fully seated in Roger, he started to withdraw slowly and push in slowly, getting Roger accustomed.

After what he deemed to be an appropriate length of time he leaned forward, captured Roger's lips and picked up the pace of his fucking. His large balls slapping against Roger's ass causing a thwack sound of its own along with the screeching of the headboard and the bed springs. Most importantly to Rafa though, was Roger's moaning which was getting louder by the second causing Rafa to get even harder if that was possible. A fun fact about Roger, *my life is like a perfectly scripted movie that most people love* Federer, is that he absolutely loved dirty talk in the bed room and it didnt even have to be from them. He and Rafa have had some of their most intense sex sessions with pornography playing in the background loudly with the "actors" talking dirty. Luckily Rafa loved it too.

To get them both riled up Rafa leaned back and looked at Roger whose eyes were closed but tongue hanging out his mouth which was glistening from this kiss " You like that Rogi?" "You like my big Spanish cock fucking you senseless?" "All my cum inside you getting you pregnant?" Roger's eyes flashed open and he looked at Rafa but instead of responding he tightened his hole around Rafa's cock causing the Spaniard to stutter in his movements and Roger to smile at the action. " Do you like that Rafa?" "Do you wanna fuck me till i can't walk?" "Till the only cock i will ever want is yours?"

"Who do you belong to Roger?" " Whose ass is this?" Roger as he usually does refused to answer until Rafa punctuated his questions with a harsh motion causing Roger to scream. "Yours baby" he screamed." "Yours." "Now fuck me like you caught me cheating with someone else" Roger said sultrily with a smirk knowing it would set Rafa off, and it did.

He set a brutal pace that would mean neither of them would last very long. A few moments and shouts of " Fuck me harder" from Roger, they were both cumming. Roger on his stomach without even touching himself and Rafa in Roger's body.

After giving themself a chance to come down from the euphoria of a great climax, Rafa went to the ensuite to retrieve towels to clean up. A few minutes of cleaning up and trying to catch their breath and enjoy the bliss was broken much sooner than Rafa hoped with Roger's questions again.

"Soo you plan to explain this house to me or am I to guess?"

Rafa sighed without turning to look at him but before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Literally saved by the Bell Rafa thought and scurried away to get it until he remembered he was stark naked. He rush back threw on a bath robe and rushed downstairs. All without looking at Roger.

Realising he would have to wait for an answer Roger went into the bathroom to take a proper shower more determined than ever to corner Rafa and get the truth.


	5. Friends bearing gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their intense love making session Roger is now more adamant than ever to find out what Rafa is keeping secret but a mutual friends stalls those plans.

Rafa breathed a sigh of relief as the doorbell rang. As much as he intended to reveal all to Roger, now was just not the time. He knew Roger however, and if over decade of knowing and loving him has taught him anything its that Roger was like an overly stubborn mule with an axe to grind when he felt like information was being kept from him.

Before Roger could stop him, Rafa jumped out of the bed, pulled some underwear out of the drawer, grabbed the robe that was near the door and rushed down the stairs to see who was at the door. Despite his hurried pace and refusal to look behind him he could tell that the love of his life was not even a little bit pleased and this was a conversation they would be having sooner rather than later.

As Rafa made his way down the stairs, wondering who could be at the door, as he was not expecting anyone and he specifically asked Roger to not let anyone know he was here, outside of their teams none of whom would just show up he had no clue who was at the door. Who ever it was however, was clearly impatient at they were pressing the doorbell incessantly.

"Coming", Rafa shouted in Spanish "Just give me a second". Eventually he got to the door and yanked it open, his relief at being momentarily saved from answering Roger's question dissipated due to his annoyance at the unwelcome guest.

The words fuck off were on the tip of Rafa's tongue when he opened the door and saw David Ferrer standing there, clearly in distress. All thoughts from Rafa's mind flew as he panicked at David's presence regretting for the first time that he let David know about the house. When Rafa had bought the house as he usually did, he gave each of his friends a key in case of emergencies and while he had initially thought he would keep this house a secret it became impossible when he was at the gate one morning soon after buying it and David for reasons still unknown to him was driving pass and caught a glimpse of Rafa. Normally it would not be an issue David being the upstanding man he is, wouldn't even dream of using Rafá's house without first asking, as he did one week prior due to some personal issues he was going through and feeling the need to get away. Rafa didn't mind as he was in the habit of removing any trace of his and Roger's relationship from his homes in case of unexpected guests. Their teams and close relatives knew obviously and even supported it but no one else knew not even close friends like David.

Rafa knew that any minute Roger would coming looking for him but he couldn't exactly turn away David, but he couldn't let him in either not with all of the pictures and memorabilia of his and Roger's relationship everywhere.

Rafa acting quickly and smartly at least so he hoped, tied his robe, pulled in the door behind him being careful not to lock it, grabbed his car key and stepped outside to David,

"Hola amigo, que tal?" Before, he was finished asking, David rattled off in rapid Spanish, voice muffled by his clear distress. Rafa hated seeing people he cared for in distress so he after David slowed down, convinced him that they should go for a drive but he he needed to put on some clothes first.

David initially refused and said he didn't feel like going out and he just wanted an ear to listen and showed Rafa the containers of pasta and fish he brought from Rafa's favourite restaurant and a large bottle of tequila as a thank you for last week and an incentive for the talk he wanted to have.

Rafa not wanting to be insensitive to his friend;s needs but feeling his time before Roger showed himself rapidly running out, talked David into going to a nearby park which was relatively quiet this time of the day as the fresh air would do them good. He lead David to settling in his car whilst he ran back inside the house and up the stairs making sure to lock the door behind lest David changed his mind.

As he yanked open his bedroom door, he came upon a naked Roger drying his skin and almost immediately all of Rafa's thoughts fled his mind. Worse when Roger turned around and Rafa could see the marks all over his body. Before Roger could finish uttering "who was at the door" Rafa was upon him kissing him senseless.

Eventually, he pulled back and and after repeating to him he loved him between pecks on his lips he then moved away from Roger and started changing his clothes. As quickly and as succinctly as possible he explained the situation to Roger and where he was going. He turned around just in time to see a look on Roger's face that was not what he expected. He expected panic and fear from the prospect of David possibly discovering their affair. Instead he saw resolution and Roger with his hands folded. By this time he was nearly dressed and Roger in all his naked glory, came to him pecked gave him a solid kiss and said, in perfect Spanish from years of Rafa teaching him "Go and help our friend but don't think you are escaping my love". Roger then passes him , puts on is own robe and picks up his phone to start responding to messages.

So stunned he was that Rafa doesn't recall what happen next, all he then remembers is David tapping him and waking him from his stupor as he starts the car and drives off to the park, dreading what lay in store upon his return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all sorry for the delay, life has really got in the way but I promise for more frequent updates from now on.


End file.
